Bred and Blooded
by elven prophecy
Summary: This was a co-authored piece with AO3 ID Tiger lilly13 and myself, she is aware I am posting this up on here, and has provided me with her permission (she does not have a FF account). Enjoy! Comments are love! Comments are life! Lex and Scar share a moment...


Pauk…They had done it. Killed a Queen…on his first hunt…Paya…just him and a ooman… a female…he was still in shock over the whole thing. They had thrown the Queen into the Ocean of Ice, and he stood there, beside his ooman partner, staring down at the black hole. His heart was drumming in his ears, thundering his lifeblood. It was nearly in accord with her own.

The waves rippled as the giant creature sunk into the icy depths below, chained to the frozen water tower and dragged to the bottom of the ocean floor. Lex, to her credit, remained standing as she watched the water return to its normal stillness, her breathing labored and heart hammering in her chest. They did it. They survived. She wanted to jump into her new friend's arms and kiss him, but she doubts that would be appropriate, or that he could even reciprocate. For all he knew, she could be trying to bite him. Now that the action had died down and she could think clearly again, she turned to the alien being next to her, panting just as heavily as she was

He caught her movements and turned his own head towards her, tilting it to the side curiously. His dreads swing with the motion. His ooman partner is different than he had expected. She stood her ground, fought side by side with him and had not fled from battling the Queen. His chest puffed up and he couldn't help himself and he roared at her, his cry jubilant. He spread his arms wide and arched his back, facing the snowy sky, sounding his victory and hers, over the Queen that was considered only a party hunt. The ooman had earned her place by his side, she deserved his respect and regard. They had won. They had survived.

Lex didn't flinch at his deafening roar as she once did. She grinned at his excited outburst, letting out a holler of her own euphoria, her head swimming with the adrenaline still rushing through her body. Her eyes can't help but roam over him in his victory pose, his muscles bulging under the odd netting and armor encasing him. He is quite the specimen, large and intimidating. Not to her though. He was her savior, her friend. She bit her bottom lip as her line of thinking changed to something a bit more…intimate, the tension of battle still hot in her veins.

His crow of victory stops midway as her own voice joins his. The pause is minuscule; he straightened but then rejoined her, arching again. Their voices echoed in the frigid silence long after they were done screaming. He tilts his head towards her, his upper mandibles forming a spindly smile of sorts. He reaches forward and places a heavy paw on her shoulder, giving it a good shake. They were partners now; he wanted to make sure she understood. The movement brought him closer to her. Their size difference was apparent now. He was more than a couple feet taller than her.

Her breath left her in a gasp as he laid his hand on her. She was unable to fully reach his shoulder to copy the gesture, so she settled with holding his hand to her, hoping that he'd understand the feeling was mutual. She smirked at his attempts to smile like her, appreciating the sentiment all the same. Being this close to him, she can feel how much heat his body gives off. Against her better judgment, all she wants to do is get closer, suck in all the warmth from him and feel his skin on hers.

He froze when her soft hand touched his paw. He can feel her body shivering in the cold. She was not wearing anything other than gloves in the freezing weather. He didn't hesitate and pulled her close to his body, his heavy arm on her shoulder as he turned and guided her back towards the whaling station. He had seen buildings when he and his brothers had first arrived. He would warm her up there, but until then, he used his own body heat to ensure she didn't succumb to the cold.

The air is knocked out of her at his rough pull into his body, but she molds into him, burrowing into his side and feeling his warmth radiate through her trembling body. She let him lead her back toward the devastated colony, now nothing but rubble and a giant hole in the ice. Luckily some buildings still stand among the destruction from their fight with whatever-the-hell-that-thing was. Not exactly safe or sturdy, but it was better than standing out in the open waiting to freeze to death.

He searched for one of the standing buildings and guided her towards a promising one. He let her go long enough to grip the door frame. His brute strength opened the frozen door and he pushed her inside without preamble. He ducked beneath the door and closed it behind him. Now to concentrate on warming his partner from the frigid cold. He turned towards her and pulled her back against his body, pushing her front to his. She does not have the protective netting he wears, so he rubbed along her back quickly, and a little roughly. Keeping her body cocooned between his arms and chest.

She hadn't realized just how cold she was until the adrenaline started wearing off. His handling of her is rough, but not anything she couldn't deal with. She tucked her arms in and let him rub up and down her back, squeezing as close to him as she can and laying her cheek on the part of his chest that isn't covered in armor. His skin, or what feels like scales, is hot to the touch and she lets out a puff of air, her voice trembling, "T-Thanks."

He clicked at her, minding his claws as he continued to rub her down, generating heat with his palms. He didn't stop the purr that suddenly came from his chest. He enjoyed that she trusted him enough to lean against him. He purred to relax her, to ease her tension. Scar is young, he has never mated, just recently Blooded, but his instincts know that his purr will calm her.

Lex felt him begin to vibrate and a soothing sensation started from where her cheek laid on him to spread through her entire body. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. What can only be described as a purr coming from his chest relaxed her quivering muscles. A brief thought crosses her mind and she blushes. Survival 101 says the best way to warm up in freezing temperatures is to be completely naked and huddled against each other. She highly doubts he would agree to that, plus she has no supplies or sleeping bags for that matter.

He continued to purr for her, rubbing at her back and reaching down to her legs and thighs. His paws touched her ass, but only to rub heat into her, his purr did falter a little, but it returned full force, increasing in decibel as he pushed her into him. He spread his legs a little so that she could stand even closer, surrounded by him on all sides. His mandibles parted as he lowered his head closer to her ear. He can't hold this position for long, but he liked having her hair touch his tusks. It tickled in a way he cannot begin to describe.

Lex's eyes widened when his hands traveled down to her thighs and ass, rubbing over them like a horny teenager. She didn't think it was meant to be sexual, so she tried to keep her composure, but when he squeezed her ass just right, she let out a small moan. She was unable to hold it in, her fingers flexed in the netting on his waist. The rumbling in her ears intensified and she flattened herself into him completely, shielded from the biting cold. His purring, his kneading, just his overall presence is intoxicating. She doesn't know what came over her as she laid a light kiss on his chest, blissfully unaware of how he would react to such intimacy.

He stilled completely, his paws on her thighs. That hadn't been his imagination, he had felt her fleshy lips against his hide and he had definitely heard her moan. He lowered his head and pushed his brow against hers, his purr lowered and he can smell his dau-shui on the air. He doesn't know how to control it, unsure if he even can control it, but he's getting aroused and can't help himself as he pulled her into his body harder. His claws flexed into her clothes.

Her breathing is now labored for a different reason entirely. She can smell something in the air that caused her eyes to roll back slightly, a blurry haze over taking her thoughts. She can feel his talons as they dug into her jacket and she in turn tried to move her fingers underneath his netting. She leaned into him further as an overwhelming pressure bloomed in her core. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve the tension. Lex swallowed thickly and licked her lips, craning her neck up to look into his eyes. What is happening? He's not human. Is he even male? She thinks asking at this point would be insulting.

Scar hugged her tighter to his body, wanting more from his human partner. She wasn't rejecting him, in fact, considering where her hands were, playing with his abdomen, she was making advances on him. His neck began to pain him from leaning over her so his paws reached down below her ass. He picked her up with almost no effort, setting her legs on his hips. He turned so that she is sitting on the metal table and he is standing between her legs now.

She gasped as he spun her to set her on the table, and her legs spread around him instinctively. She attempts to lock her ankles around his waist, but he is too wide, so she settled with squeezing her thighs against him and pulling him flush to her center. The hard metal of his armor dug into her flesh, but it didn't matter as she grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him down and grinding into his groin with her covered pussy. Her eyes are lidded as she looks up at him and whispered, "I want you."

His muscles locked, and suddenly he didn't care that she was human, that it was freezing, he wanted her too. Her legs were tight around him and he liked it. He liked that she is pressing herself against him more. He will facilitate it for her. He wanted her close too. Scar is deliberate as he reached between their bodies and unhooked his belt, the metal loincloth pulled away with it, leaving is groin unprotected apart from the leather one he wore beneath. He placed his armour on the table beside her and returned to grind against her. The heat of her core called to him.

Lex, to her credit, has just enough sense to know that taking off her clothes in this situation would be a terrible idea. As much as she wanted to just tear off her pants and let him fuck her into the snow, she can't risk developing frost bite or worse. She placed a hand on his chest and gained his attention away from dry humping her, "Not to spoil the mood, big guy, but I can't be naked." She smirked, leveling him with her sultriest bedroom eyes, "You got a knife?"

Scar pulled away and without pausing turned her around. She didn't have time to react as he bent her over the metal table, a clawed hand on the back of her neck beneath her hair. He purred and pushed his hips into her ass, folding himself over her back. His cock has begun hardening inside his sheath, the smell of her arousal sent jolts of electricity directly to his groin.

She can't help the erotic moan that escaped her lips at being manhandled, pushing her ass back against him and spreading her legs to allow him closer. She used one of her gloved hands to lay her cheek on so that her skin doesn't stick to the surface as she stutters, "T-this works too."

She took her other hand and reached down to begin undoing the clasps on the top of her trousers, her fingers trembling. If he wasn't holding her up, her knees would have given out on her.

The paw not at the back of her neck reached down to her pants and Scar pulled them down just enough go reveal the swell of her ass. He glanced down at it and purred, there is nothing covering the scent of her arousal now and if wafted towards him. His palm grabbed a globe and squeezed, his fingers on her nape tightened. His blood pumped, and his cock began erecting, pushing out of his sheath and covering itself in lubrication. He pushed against her, grinding his leather-covered dick against the crack of her ass. He growled, his mind fogging over with lust.

Lex cried out at the cold air hitting her flesh, and she shivered as he gripped her backside, her pussy getting more and more slick. She can feel a large protrusion rub against her and she realized that it has to be his cock, or the equivalent of one. She was still unaware of his anatomy at this point. From what she could feel just through his leathers, it was massive. She whimpered at the implications. This was either going to really hurt, or feel absolutely incredible. She hoped for the latter.

His mandibles spread in anticipation, he moved his loincloth to the side, and he widened his stance behind her. She was so much smaller than he… he trilled at her. They killed a Queen, they deserved this. He felt no disgust, no shame in sharing the exhilaration of victory with her. He chirped in painful surprise as the cold hit his wet cock. He moved fast, shoving his dick into her warmth. His eyes snapped open wide as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. Tight! His legs nearly buckled and he folded over her, his chest pressing flush to her back. He is clutching the table on either side of her head, trying desperately to not come undone. His heavy limbs were shaking with the effort.

Her breath left her in a painful shout when he abruptly shoved his cock inside her cunt. As wet as she was, she was not prepared for him. She screamed loud.

"Fuck!" Lex gritted her teeth and her hand flew to his waist to keep him from moving, "Fuck, wait."

He was enormous, impossibly thick and oh-so-ridged. His dick was coated in some kind of lubricant and she can't imagine how much worse it could have been if it wasn't. She wanted this with him, more than anything, which surprised her. She didn't want him to stop, but she needed him to be more careful. Lex needed him to loosen her up first before he ripped her in half.

The Yautja tensed as her fingers touched his body, he could not process her ooman words, he was too focused on her pulsing channel. The jolting moved his dick in her pussy, and shards of electricity shot up from his groin to his mind. Scar clenched his eyes closed tightly. He does not draw breath, his paws are bending the metal of the table. He grunted, and deliberately withdrew his hips, he waited a moment, letting her breathe before he surged forward, the scales from his hips slapping against her ass hard.

Lex bit her glove as the big alien thrusted into her again, her eyes rolled back into her head. He felt like he was in her stomach, he was so deep inside her. It didn't hurt as much the second time, but he was still way too big for her. He wasn't going to stop, she needed to try to relax and open herself to him. She attempted to squeeze her muscles around him to get his attention, but they barely moved. She used her teeth to remove the glove from her other hand and took it down to her swollen clit, circling the nub roughly with two fingers. She whined at the sensation. This would help her along.

He growled as she clenched around him. Paya! His claws cut into the metal, his mandibles clicked close to his face and tightened against his mouth. He pulled back slowly, and surged back against her, the table jarred with the movement. The flesh of her ass jiggled against him and his growl turned feral, vibrating his entire body. He was still bent over her, his dreads dangling down, barely touching her. His hips were moving at a steady rhythm that increased in power with each thrust.

She could feel his cock stretching her pussy with every pump of his hips, her fingers bumping into his dick as she rubbed her pearl back and forth frantically. She was beyond trying to stop him now, letting him use her as he wanted, her body on fire and ignoring the frigid temperature around them. She cannot form a coherent thought, all her focus is zeroed in to the point where his cock was fucking her cunt. She became a moaning, babbling mess, screaming and panting, "F-fuck, yes! Fuck!" She ground back into him, trying to get him impossibly deeper.

He pushed himself up. One paw grabbed the back of her neck again while his other paw, her ass. He squeezed it tightly, his claws poking into her skin. Scar couldn't help himself any more. He wanted her closer. He thrusted into her a few more times, listening to her cries with pride. This was amazing. He had never imagined it could have felt like this. Never. He suddenly withdrew from her body and flipped her over so that she was on her back, facing him. He wanted her small limbs around his body. He pulled on her pants until one leg was free and returned to stand in between her legs. He pushed himself inside her without hesitation and bent over her body, encouraging her to wrap herself around him while he pounded into her warmth.

Lex whined pitifully when he pulled out, missing the stretch of his cock inside her, only to shout as he turned her over and slammed her onto her back. She let him pull one of her pant legs down, keeping the other on for the sake of warmth, not that she is paying attention to it anymore. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his back when he thrusted inside her again. She wanted to see his face, wanted to look into the eyes of the creature that saved her life as he fucked her into oblivion. She pulled off her other glove and grabbed onto his neck, burrowing her nails into his hide. Her eyes gazed into his own beady ones, her mouth gaping open, wanting to scream his name. What was his name…?

He wrapped his arms around her now that she had hers around him, bringing her closer to his heat. His hips continue to move mercilessly against her, no pauses. Scar tried to purr, but her cunt milking him drove away the ability, he just ended up making keening noises that barely sounded like his purr. Her noises, blended with his, and their combined musk was driving him insane. Her tightness made him weak. He wanted to stay forever like this, with her. Was that permissible?

Tears formed in her eyes as he pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel all of him around her, inside her. The pressure in her core spread through her body, and she could feel that clench of her muscles, signaling her impending release. The spark blossomed into an overwhelming sense of euphoria, electric bolts hitting her clit like a storm until finally, with one last rough pump of his hips, the tip of his cock hitting her just there, she fell over the edge. She threw her head back and wailed, her legs tensing around him and her pussy clenching rhythmically, her hips bucking into him. A flood of wetness gushed from her pussy, coating his abdomen and her thighs with her juices.

Scar felt her wetness and roared in victory against her. He didn't quite know why, but her screams were of pleasure. He was doing this to her, making her writhe like this, making her wet. He didn't slow down, in fact, he began moving harder, faster, trying to push his knot inside. He wanted to breed her, not understanding they were incompatible. He was still young. She fought a Queen with him. Pups with her would be powerful and strong. It felt right.

He didn't stop, she was so sensitive that it hurtled her into another screaming orgasm with more wetness soaking them both. She burrowed her nose into his thick neck, holding onto him for dear life as he continued to pound inside her body. She could feel a rigid ball of flesh at the base of his dick and she whimpered as he attempted to push it inside her. Fuck. That was going to stretch her to her limit. She tried to relax, desperate to take all of him inside her, her mind delirious. She wanted him to stay with her and be with her, and never leave. She encouraged him with a pleading moan, "Please cum." She reached up and grabbed onto the black tendrils emerging from his head, "Cum inside me."

"Pauk!" he roared, the lightning that prodded him from crest to cock touched every nerve in his body. He arched over her in shock as she pulled his hair, his hips impaling her completely and roughly. Scar cannot control his reaction. His knot forced inside her painfully, and the somewhat tapered end of his cock pierced her cervix. Her muscles locked around his swollen knot, squeezing him just right. He'd locked himself inside her.

Intense pain and pleasure mixed together to form a different sensation entirely and Lex shrieked as he forced himself in all the way inside her, the hard flesh nearly tearing her apart. She couldn't help as another orgasm ripped through her agonized body against her will, unable to breathe through the powerful waves of agony and ecstasy. She jolted as she felt something wet and hot enter directly into her womb, flooding her, unable to escape due to the ball of flesh currently swelling at her opening. Her nails dug further into his hide, pulling him closer, her pussy throbbed around the impossibly large intrusion.

Scar roared as he emptied himself in her. Completely. Despite his knot blocking the entrance, his semen is dribbled from her body like water. Her womb is swelling and it forced his seed back down, he couldn't separate himself from her, and he was still ejaculating. Strong pups, he thought as he purred suddenly, gathering her closer to his chest while this was happening. He didn't want her panicking. They were going to be trapped together for some time, he would comfort her, keep her warm. He could do this.

More tears squeeze from her eyes as she clenched them closed against the pain, the pulsing of his dick rough against her over sensitive walls. It was too much, he needed to pull out. She tried to jerk away but she couldn't move, the flesh keeping her locked in place. Her pussy was so full, she couldn't possibly hold anymore, but he just kept on cumming. She started to panic a little, trying to push him off, her voice high and trembling, "W-what are you t-trying to do to me?"

His arms tightened around her body protectively and his purr increased, he could sense her agitation. He pressed himself closer to her, making her vibrate. He didn't know how to tell her that he found her worthy. He wanted pups with her and this was the only way. She has to endure this. To endure it…for him. They were partners. He was bent over her, tangling his mandibles in her dark hair, pushing his brow against her head. He was giving her as much affection as he could. Yautjas were not very affectionate.

Lex ceased her struggling, the purr coming from his chest calming her unexpectedly. The pain in her core was still sharp and uncomfortable, but she stopped her movements, accepting him. She couldn't help but clench her muscles around him with every jerk of his cock. She folded in against him. She could feel his odd facial appendages play with her hair. She found, much to her surprise, that she liked it very much. Lex took a few deep breaths and tucked her head down under his chin for his heat, keeping her legs spread enough to accommodate him. He was so deep inside her; she vaguely thinks he was trying to impregnate her, but that thought leaves her just as quickly. That would be ridiculous. Right? She snorted a laugh at that and asked him outright, not really expecting an answer, "You trying to knock me up or something?"

Scar didn't understand what she meant by knock up. He had not mastered the ooman language, not by any stretch of the imagination. He purred for her instead, keeping her close to his big body. He liked holding her close. There was so much power in her small body, so much resilience. He wanted to keep her with him. He was rubbing his head against her when the door he had sealed shut against the cold was knocked open, slamming against the other wall. The cold draft was felt first, causing the hunter to straighten against his ooman partner. He stilled completely. The Elder was standing in the doorway, gold eyes staring between the female and Scar.

Her head snapped to the door to their shack as it swung wide open and she squeaked as the frigid air hits her bare leg. She was still unable to pull free from him. Her vagina was getting terribly sore, but she remained as still as a statue as another one of his kind stood in the doorway. Fuck, there are more of them? His face had more thorns and scars on it than her partner's, perhaps he was older? She couldn't tell, her mind was fogged with lust. All she was able to do was cling onto her hunter as hard as she could and pray that this new one wouldn't just rip her off his dick and kill her.

A shrill noise came from him. "Elder!"

The older Yautja was staring intently at Scar, and then at Lex before he suddenly burst into laughter with a series of trills and clicks.

"You're not supposed to do that with them," the Elder chuckled, "we are not compatible. You waste your seed."

"She killed a Queen with me," Scar chuffed, his arms tightening around his ooman protectively, his large paw clutching her bare leg to keep her warm.

The Elder stared at him intently, "Keep her if you wish, but we depart."

Scar lowered his head and purred at her, though his eyes flicked to the Elder. "I will keep her."

Lex whipped her eyes back and forth between the two aliens dumbly, a scarlet blush rising on her face as she listened to them trill and click at each other. She felt him squeeze her a bit harder and lay his massive hand on her leg, of which she is thankful for, it was fucking cold. The other alien - they had to be aliens – erupted in what she could only assume was laughter before he clicked once more and turned to leave out of their sight. What the hell just happened? She felt like she just got caught having sex with her new boyfriend by her parents! She craned her head up as he resumed his purring, looking at him skeptically, "Friend of yours?"

He nodded, his dreads sliding off his shoulder. He trilled at her, his paw rubbing warmth into her bare leg. He hoped his knot would release soon, he didn't want her freezing to death. Scar was a little embarrassed that the Elder now knew that he hadn't known he couldn't mate with a ooman. He figured he would get mocked when they went back to the ship, but he didn't care. They had killed a Queen. Let them laugh, he and the ooman had survived a great battle. It was a shame, he thought, that she couldn't have his pups. They would have been fierce warriors. He rubbed his brow against hers and purred.

She smiled at his sign of affection, but started to shiver once again, the cold sinking back into her skin now that they were just sitting still. She attempted to curl into his body for warmth. She winced when she moved, her vagina muscles clenching around his still hard dick. How long was this supposed to last? It was getting unbearable, but she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She tried to distract herself, her teeth chattering, "So...you got a name? I'm Lex."


End file.
